Long Awaited Alleviation
by Falzar the Wright
Summary: A short one-shot as a sequel to Accepting You For Who You Are. As SonSon thinks about her new relationship with Spider-Man, she reflects on their lack of intimacy and plans on what she can do about it. As a result, she goes to Queens to meet her favorite webbed superhero to put her plans into action. Rated M for adult situations


A moan came out of her room. Digging into her pajamas and underwear, her fingers glided along her precious slit, she tried her best to hold back the lust-induced feral cries that came from her. She didn't want to wake anybody up but seeing as Morrigan was there also, she could only stifle her cries for so long before she noticed.

Lying down on her bed, SonSon could feel her fingers digging into her core trying to reach into that precious spot which she felt bliss a few weeks ago. She could feel that pressure welling from within her as it did the other days before making its way for release. Even though her slender fingers were of good assistance, she needed something more to reach that ecstasy she achieved with her boyfriend not too long ago.

To put it simple, she was sexually frustrated.

Ever since she had sex for the first time in her life almost a month ago, she could feel her desire for the cock of her boyfriend rise to levels that she was unaware of. Anticipating for another moment like that between for both of them, she got herself prepared for the dates they went on every time. Things like buying more intimate underwear, enticing perfumes, making suggestive gestures so they could just go home and ravage each other throwing abandon to the world beneath them.

Unfortunately for her, Peter didn't do anything which was a catalyst for her *ahem* situation right now. As much as she loved him, she was getting annoyed at his obliviousness. They had already had sex, so why didn't he initiate the act? Even she didn't know the reason behind his actions.

'I don't get it, he's the guy so he should be the one wanting it all the time! Even though it feels good, fingering can only do so much for me.' She thought as the woman in the relationship that Peter would be the one ready to take her anywhere but that didn't happen. No amount of fruits, work or crime-fighting was able to settle that adrenaline coursing through her nether regions (When she was frustrated, she actually became more violent towards any miscreant she encountered).

It even got to the point where SonSon had been distracted at work by the thoughts of Peter bending her over and relentlessly thrusting into her. That caused her to have a few blunders at work which caused some form of reprimanding from her employer. Boy, did she feel embarrassed those times.

She asked her roommates on getting Peter to initiate more. Each had their own respective responses to the question. Chun-Li said that she should just be vocal about it and tell him of her frustrations hopefully making him understand; Morrigan stated that she should just jump on him and take him there with no hesitancy. She understood the points of both women and put it in the back of her mind.

Right now with another orgasm on the way, she decided that now was a good time to make her decision. She did understand Chun-Li and her point but at this point she didn't care about talking, she just wanted some nookie.

'Morrigan's choice it is. Sorry Li but I just want to fuck right now. Tomorrow, I'll do it.' Now with another night of another intense orgasm session, she thought of how she was going to make her plans become fruition. Hopefully Peter would feel up to it. Right now, she just needed some sleep.

During the next day, SonSon thought about her plan and how everything was going to go down. At least she wasn't letting her carnal fantasies prevent her from performing her duties. Finally reaching the end of her shift, she could feel her legs getting a little moisture but breathed a bit to calm herself down.

While cleaning up a bit, a young Asian woman with brunette hair came up to her and started talking to SonSon.

"Well Son, you seem like somebody who's trying to get out of here quickly. Meeting your boyfriend, huh?" The young woman teased.

Turning towards her, SonSon smirked and rolled her eyes at what she heard her say. "And exactly how do you know that Phoebe? Have you been searching through my phone while I haven't been around?" She asked Phoebe.

Taking a rag from a bucket, she began to wipe the tables while waiting for her answer. "Please, I can see the way you stare into space and it's that look when a guy is involved. So spill, who is the special guy that has won our dear SonSon's heart, pray tell? And exactly how long have you been dating?"

SonSon laughed at her intuition. "Well, his name is Peter. We've been dating for almost a month and he's the best guy I could ever ask for even though he can be pretty dumb at times."

"Ooh, so when will be able to meet him? You should bring him so we can see if he's worthy of our star chef. I'm sure you're cooking him all sorts of stuff and seducing him with your curves." Phoebe moved towards and started feeling all up on her body, specifically her stomach area seeing that she was envious of how fit she was.

"Pheebs, stop! We have to finish cleaning!" SonSon asked even though she was laughing at the way her friend was touching her making her ticklish.

Ceasing her hilarious version of molesting her friend, she went back to cleaning. "I guess you're right about that. Madame Jade would be pissed and she would probably dock my pay again which I do not need right now; rent is a bitch to pay in New York. Seriously Son, you should bring him here one day. We'll reserve a spot for you, with wine and the works you know?"

"I'll think about it. Until then, you and the others will have to leave it to your imagination of what he looks like." She said with a gloating undertone.

Now with Phoebe rolling her eyes, the two friends along with the rest of the staff continued to clean until closing time. Thinking about tonight, a feeling came over SonSon and imagining all the possible things being done tonight. It got her a bit aroused but decided to leave it alone until then.

Finally done with her cleaning, she was ready to leave until she saw her boss by the fence ready to lock and be on the way home herself.

"Well SonSon, it seems you are more focused than and not as distracted as of lately. I couldn't have my top chef daydreaming into space. Not really good for business, you know?"

Scratching her head and blushing, she realized what she meant. "Yeah... Really sorry about that."

"Besides, it would look bad if the Monkey King's daughter was slacking due to her own random thoughts."

Tilting her head, she realized what she just heard. "How do you know that?" She whispered.

She let out a hearty laugh at her question. "My dear girl, you look just like your father and your grandfather. I thought I was going senile due to my age at first but I knew you looked familiar."

"Please don't tell anyone, Madame Jade. It would cause so much unnecessary confusion if they found out I was a half god." SonSon pleaded.

"No need to beg, your secret is safe with me." She reassured her.

SonSon let out a breath of relief thankful that her secret was still safe. "Thanks."

"Well SonSon, I'll see you tomorrow and have a safe trip home."

"Same here. Good night Madame Jade." She said at first then said to herself after she was at a decent distance away from her and out of voice range, "That's if I'm not tired enough to get up." She said with a smirk.

Meanwhile in Queens, Spider-Man was seen swinging through the night sky clear as if the sun was up instead of the moon. He was a bit tired after taking down a few bad guys led by Mysterio. It wasn't really much of a fight he thought but not to say that it didn't take something out of him was a stretch.

"With all those illusions going on, the only they'd be missing is a white tiger. This is getting ridiculous even for Spider-Man."

Now arriving at an apartment building, Spider-Man looked at all possible directions to make sure that no one was looking his way. Seeing that he was safe, he opened up a window to a specific apartment and closed the curtains. The last thing he needed was someone to found out who he was, that would have brought forth more problems than he needed.

Now taking off his mask, he changed from superhero Spider-Man to New York civilian Peter Parker. Looking at his mask, he could have one burden off for the night while he rested up for the next day.

Plopping down on his bed, his mind went to SonSon. He wondered what she was doing, he was surprised that she didn't call him the whole day. He figured that she wanted to be left alone a bit anyway. Besides, she could take care of herself with little to no problem due to the divine blood running through her veins.

In all honesty, he would have liked her company right now. It still surprised him that they were now dating after all these years. It even surprised him that they had sex not too long ago and the only time they had sex. Thinking about it, he realized that they hadn't had sex ever since that time. They did still go on dates which had sessions of petting and making out afterwards but nothing else beyond that.

Even though he would like to be intimate with her, something in the back of his mind told him to hold off on it for a bit. He wanted to allow her to get a bit comfortable before they did anything again, this was her first time being that physical with a man after all. Even more of the fact that he was the first person that SonSon had ever dated.

Moving past that, with him hanging around taking photos for the Daily Bugle and exerting energy to punch people in the face, a bath was much needed. It didn't help that the weather was getting warmer as it was approaching summer.

Just as he was gathering a towel and his cleaning products, his ears alerted him of a sound coming from the hallway on his floor. Coming closer, he picked up on a knock on his door confusing him who was actually there. He surely didn't anticipate anybody coming to his home at this time of night.

Still confused from the knocking, he went to the door ready to open it. "There's no way it can be Aunt May at this time of night. I tell her I'm doing fine and eating alright though I do buy takeout every now and then."

When he opened the door, he was surprised at seeing SonSon at his door. She looked like she just finished work not too long ago. Funny, he didn't receive any calls informing him that she would be over tonight. Looking past his initial surprise, he was happy to see her and for some reason she looked much sexier than she did before.

"Well, am I gonna get an invite inside your apartment or are you going to let me go home all alone tonight, Peter?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Well, it would be rude of me if I just let my girlfriend go home seeing that she came all the way out here to see me." He took her hand and led her in. As soon as they both got in, he kissed her making her eyes widen. She then adapted to the union of their lips and began kissing him back, a bit more into it than he was which surprised him but didn't mind at all.

After the kiss ended, the two superheroes stared amorously into each other's eyes not caring about the time or that the visit was unexpected. They were just delighted to see each other.

Even though she was enjoying seeing her boyfriend, she wouldn't let his presence deter her from what she originally came here to do. So she pulled away from his person making him raise his eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" Peter inquired.

With a lurid smile, she shook her head. "Nope, nothing wrong at all. Could you point me to your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's right past the kitchen in the hallway on the right."

Giving him a kiss, she followed his directions and went to the bathroom. Locking it to make sure that he couldn't see anything.

Amused by her, he shook his head at the sounds of the lock. "Locking the door, huh? I will never understand women and their obsession with bathrooms."

Leaving her to do her business, he took off the lower part of his costume and left the polyurethane material in his secret drawer as he normally did.

Then a thought occurred to him.

"Aww man, I didn't take shower and SonSon is in the bathroom. Guess I'll count sheep or something till she comes out, she is still a woman so this might take a while."

"Peter?" He heard from the bathroom.

"Yeah, you need something?" He responded with.

"I want you to close your eyes for a second."

'Close my eyes? Did she get me a gift or something?' Well, he decided to close his eyes wondering why she asked him to do that.

Now with his eyes shut, SonSon came out and walked up to him stopping a few feet before where he was standing. Making sure his eyes were closed, she took a deep breath of confidence and hoped for the best.

"Open your eyes."

Now allowing vision to come back to him, his breath was caught in his throat. His thought process halted taking in the sight of what he was looking at.

In front of him was SonSon wearing a set of appealing and sensuous lingerie; a purple and pink lace crotchless v-thong with a bra to match. He observed the way it hugged her curves and how the bra made her breasts jut out making them bigger in his eyes. Moving closer, he looked at every angle of her captivating body. Trying to make sure, he felt on one of the straps to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Wow, I'm lost for words. You look more than amazing, you're drop-dead gorgeous right now. I do have to ask though, what drove you to do this?"

She moved towards him slowly moving her fingers around his abdomen, "Simple, you."

Now he was definitely surprised at her answer. "And why is that?"

"Well, you are my boyfriend and I've been seeking some alone time with you for some time. You've just been too damn blind to see that I've wanted to do this for a while now."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked waiting for her to elaborate.

"All those dates that we've been going on? I've been waiting for you to just take me and do whatever you want to me. All this underwear, perfume, even that time we were in the park and you bought me that ice cream cone, the way I was licking it should have been a dead giveaway. I've been so horny that I started messing up at work."

Seeing that she went to such lengths, Peter felt a bit of guilt eating away at him. In all honesty, he was just as horny as her but he didn't want to act on his male instincts and let her voice when the right moment was there. Thinking that he was doing the right thing, he was actually doing quite the opposite and it made him feel like an idiot right now.

"SonSon, I'm really sorry. I should have seen the signs earlier but I was just looking out for you. I just didn't want to be one of those guys who was just using you for sex and whatnot. Can you ever forgive me?"

Even though she wanted this, she wanted to make him pay for not picking up the hints earlier. For a guy with his "Spider sense", he sure couldn't sense the feelings that SonSon emitted during their dates. That would probably wait until another time, right now she wanted to just get down it.

"Welllllll, I haven't decided to fully forgive you yet, it's my turn to do something. Remembered the last time when you said that I could do whatever I want the next time we do this? Well, I hope you weren't lying to me because I do plan to have fun with no complaints. Do. We. Understand?" She emphasized the last three words with a lick on his collarbone after each one.

Oh yeah, he did promise her that.

Excitement went through his body looking at her wearing the lingerie, and the way she uttered her words with such desire was enough to get anybody hard within a breath's notice.

"The floor is all yours."

"Good." After that, she pushed him onto the bed straddling on top of his half naked form drinking everything in from the sweat in his chestnut hair to the defined legs that helped him crawl on walls and ceilings.

She started by kissing him, a simple kiss at first. Seeing that she was lust incarnate right now, she slipped her tongue into the maw of the web-swinging superhero and began to feed him all the emotions that were building up in her for weeks on end.

Seeing SonSon's eagerness with him, Peter opened his mouth giving her entrance which caused their salivary organs to clash with each other. Peter could sense that this kiss was much different, it was much more mature and euphoric than the other times they met.

The kiss was very surprising to them. It made them realize how much they really loved each other and how badly they missed this. With both of them living such similar yet different lives, this was something they needed to alleviate themselves from all the stress they accumulated to make up for their lack of intimacy.

Now pulling their lips off of each other, SonSon contemplated what to do next, she was already on top of his body and it was left to her to decide what to do after.

Then she felt something poking her leg and her eyes darted to the location of what she felt. Moving closer to Peter's lower body, she saw a bulge contained within his boxer briefs and was immediately blushing seeing that it was so close to her visage.

With courage that she had, she pulled down the piece of clothing and stared at Peter's manhood with all her might.

Surprised wasn't even the word for how she felt right now, it was more towards amazed and fascinated by how hard it was.

"Wow... It's so hard and fleshy. It's kind of warm too." She also took a whiff of it and picked up on the sweat and musk which permeated her nostrils.

"Well, that is a dick for you. Kind of has a mind for itself every now and then. Kinda make sure that it doesn't show like that. Can't be labeled as a pervert along with city menace, it just wouldn't sound right. J.J. would run with this story for years."

"It's just I've seen it before but haven't really taken it in yet. It's kind of cute once you look at it."

"Cute? That's a new one, the women I've been with were sort of intimidated by my size. I say it's thanks to the spider bite, comes with the territory." Peter jested.

"Well, they don't have superpowers so I can kind of understand where they're coming from. You're kind of big if I do say so myself." She was right, he was about 8 inches tall erect which made it even more fascinating.

Looking at the glans, she saw a drop of translucent liquid coming out from his urethra. Curious, she took a look at it and almost licked it before...

"Hold up for a second!" Peter screamed.

Annoyed by his interruption, she stopped as he requested anyway. "What? Again like last time, I thought guys loved it when they were about to receive head."

"We do, trust me when I say we do. I'm just trying to make sure you're okay with this." He asked to make sure there were no problems for both of them.

With a roll of his eyes, she answered him back. "To be honest, I'm not completely sure. I'm a grown woman though, old enough to make my own decisions. Simply put, yes I want to suck your dick."

His eyes widened at her straightforwardness. He did forget that she was an adult also. He just chalked it up to the previous two women he'd been with saying it was too much for their mouths. She understood what she was doing and that was just enough for him to continue.

"You're right. Can you continue, please?"

"I was going to regardless. Now sit back and let me taste you."

She moved her face to his glans once again and saw the little drop of precum still coming out. Now opening her mouth, she stuck her tongue out and licked it off observing his body twitch accompanied with a pleasured moan.

'Wow, so that's what a guy looks like after getting his dick licked.' It was very enjoyable to her seeing Peter react like that. It gave her more confidence than before seeing that she had zero experience in oral sex. Thinking more about what she could do, she decided to move it up a step further.

Hovering over his dick, she opened her mouth again and began to engulf him inch by inch. With a hiss coming from the man below her, she started sucking slowly to get a steady pace to start her momentum.

She could taste him all in her mouth and took some time to get used to it, to her it was an acquired taste. Her mouth was stretching to accommodate his girth which proved easier said than done. When she said it was big, boy she wasn't kidding. Her jaw did ache quite a bit but the best she could do was just endure. Now of course, this was her first time sucking a man off so she knew her skills were questionable but she wanted to make Peter happy.

Peter could feel her mouth all around him. Even though her blowjob was sloppy to be honest, he definitely appreciated her efforts towards him. All was good until she took her mouth off him ceasing his orgasm.

"Wait, why did you stop?" Peter asked confused by her sudden halt. "Is there something wrong?"

"Blowjobs are work, a lot of work. My jaw hurts and you haven't even cum yet. Am I doing something wrong here?"

"Sweetheart, it takes time. Just keep going, believe in yourself as I do. You kind of stopped me from releasing though."

"Really?" Even she was surprised when she heard him say that.

With a smile he assured her. "Yeah. So do you want to or..."

With an eager nod, she went back down on him with more confidence sucking as she was before.

"Bit of advice. Use your tongue more, it helps."

When she heard him say that, she took his advice and used her tongue to massage his rod, she could feel how hot and rigid he was than before.

Looking up at Peter, she could feel him twitching more than her first attempt. He was moaning more and holding the sheets saying SonSon's name which gave her more vigor and influenced her to continue.

With her tongue, she could feel his dick fervently twitching which meant he was very close to releasing soon. Sensing this, she sped up her suction until she felt him release in her mouth.

Feeling all the spurts coming in her mouth, she savored the taste. Bitter and salty were the first adjectives that came into her mind. She thought about swallowing or spitting but it seemed weird doing the former. Well, she decided to go with that decision. She would probably regret it later but she wanted to satisfy her curiosity when it came to the male ejaculate.

Swallowing it all, she could feel the creamy substance traveling down her throat and even though it didn't leave a good aftertaste in her mouth, she didn't mind. If Peter wasn't amazed then, he definitely was now.

"Yuck, cum is weird. I have no ideas how girls are able to swallow it with no problem. Did I do alright?" SonSon asked with some hesitancy.

Pulling her up to his person, he kissed her on the lips not caring if she just gave him head. "To be honest, it was a bit sloppy."

Hearing that made her feel down a bit but she was able to get him to cum so that was a win.

"But seeing as it was your first time doing that, we can let it slide." He assured her.

Hearing that made her head perk up and made her feel better. Now that the first part was done, she knew what she wanted to do next which made her blush but she just kept looking towards it.

"So what's next?" Peter asked waiting for her command.

"Eat me." She said longingly. She removed her bra and laid down waiting for him.

With a smile, he got down between her legs and put his fingers to push the flaps to the side, they were crotchless after all. He saw the coveted pink flesh and saw that she had become extremely aroused. Her juices poured down soaking not just her lingerie but his sheets also, now he had a reason to do laundry early in the morning which he hated.

Holding her creamy thighs, he put his tongue on her slit causing a gasp to leave her body. He went to work on her insides causing her to emit more of those same gasps.

This felt much better than any stimulation her fingers could possibly give her. Why? Because the person she loved was treating her as well as himself and that was something she would take any day over masturbating.

Her hands clenched around his full head of hair repeating, "Peter, Peter" while he was giving her this sensual experience, that fire was lit and she could feel it about to scorch a path in her body making way for her eventual release.

The brunette man saw her body quivering and it made him feel much more elated that they were doing this.

All of a sudden, he took his tongue out stopping her from reaching her peak.

Even though her head was swimming, she was about to question him until he inserted a finger into her core making her eyes widen at the sudden intrusion of the digit. Once she started reverting back to her previous state, he inserted another finger inside allowing himself to feel the rest of her.

While providing his fingers, he put his tongue back on her folds making her body tremor with ecstasy. Moving on to sucking her clit, he could feel her insides gripping around his fingers which indicated her coming release.

Oh god, his tongue was working magic on her. That peak she felt like the first time was making its way again. As her heartbeat increased, she closed her eyes until she couldn't restrain herself anymore.

"Peter, I'm coming!" SonSon screamed with all her power.

Releasing her fluids, she felt her legs quake and her mind blank at the gushing of the juices streaming down her thighs. Yep, much better than using her fingers. A thousand times better.

Like a canine suffering from dehydration, Peter lapped up the liquid not wanting to miss a drop from his precious woman. Never caring for taste, he had no problem with his post-cunnilingus treatment.

Sitting up after wiping his mouth, he moved up to her and kissed her mingling his tongue with hers for her to taste herself as she did with him. She responded positively by wrapping her hands around his neck kissing him back; sweaty, aroused and ready.

Getting up from her solitary position, she moved up to Peter simply looking him in the eyes with a very sly smile in her face.

"I'm not done yet. You have still yet to fully satisfy me." She pushed him on the bed keeping her body on top of his. She could feel that itch inside her waiting to be scratched and right now, only he could scratch it out.

"Ok, if that's the case. What do you want me to do?" He asked huskily.

Bringing her mouth to his ear where Peter could also feel her breath, she whispered only two words to him:

"Fuck me."

As soon as he heard her say that, he reversed their positions staring down at her naked form. Right now, he took all of her body in and positioned himself near her entrance.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready ever since I came inside your apartment. So come on, fuck me Peter."

With a sudden thrust, gasps left both of their mouths. Finally after all these weeks, they were one again.

Slowly pumping himself, Peter relished in the feeling of how warm and wet she was. He didn't forget about all being SonSon's night so as he was still slowly thrusting inside her, he asked her, "Do you want it rough or slow?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore and I can endure anything you can give me. But I want you to start at a moderate pace then speed up. It's also a safe day."

Nodding, he increased his speed while still thrusting her. She moaned putting her arms around him clinging to his back. That itch that she couldn't reach before was finally scratched and it felt good, really good. For some reason, after almost a month of making out, the sex between them was much more satisfying. It was much more intense and raw than the first time which made it even better.

"Faster!" SonSon yelled. Which he did also influencing Peter to go harder and deeper which she really liked. Now that itch was gone and she could feel all of his being inside her. Fondling her breasts sent jolts through her which caused her to scream out more not caring who heard. The only thing she cared about was Peter's cock within her walls.

She then remembered that it was her night to be selfish and right now, she was really greedy. As a result, she got up and pushed Peter down back on the bed. Seeing him right now at her mercy brought this unknown side out of her which aroused her more. She then started to lift her body until his glans was the only thing inside her, she then crashed back down on his body making him emit a moan that she never heard from tonight. It was much more uninhibited and genuine.

Now bouncing on his pelvis, she could feel him hit that sweet spot which resulted in her moaning a lot more than before. Right now for her, it was a much needed fucking which was the reason why she came over tonight.

Her tail came out, which was something that she made sure kept out of sights at work. Grabbing one of her breasts alongside her tail brought more of that amazing pleasure that she sought for. Even though she was new to the joys of sex, she pretty much understood what to do and how it was supposed to go.

The man below her could feel that hot feeling coming soon. Her pussy just kept relentlessly squeezing down on him. Even his forte at making jokes and witty banter was shoved to the back of his head. He just wanted to bust that long awaited nut.

The twitching of his cock inside her hinted that he was going to come soon. The first time they did this in her bed, he came inside her which left her with this warm and sated feeling that she never had before. Was she going to let him bust his load inside her or make a landing spot on her body? Seeing as she was too engrossed in her imitation of a jockey on a thoroughbred, she would just let him release inside her. She would probably just change it up next time.

Peter could sense it coming so he had to ask. He knew that she did say she had a safe day but he just had to ask. "Inside or outside?"

Still focusing on her nerves going haywire, her eyes were glossy. She still answered him though. "Inside, fill me with your cum!"

Receiving his answer, he let out all his seeds inside her which made them scream out together. Like a supernova, they both saw their stars explode in front of them still savoring the moment.

After their few seconds to retain some oxygen, SonSon fell down on her boyfriend's body with her amber hair pooling down around both of their persons. Even though hygiene was something they both needed, it could wait right now.

Being the first to talk, Peter asked. "How was that?"

Gaining some breath, SonSon just said. "Holy shit, it was amazing."

"You know, you could have just asked me if you wanted to have sex."

"And you're supposed to be ready to jump on me at the drop of a pin. Do you know how many panties I've gone through in the course of a month?" She was pouting albeit in a mocking way.

"I was but I kind of had a lot of angel/devil moments. Seeing you tonight just made it an easier choice. Mind you, blue balls isn't fun for anybody. I wouldn't even wish it on Doc Ock."

When she got up, she went and laid a little peck on him, "You're lucky you're cute."

He laughed at that, "Come on, that can't be my only redeeming quality."

"Too bad, it's the only one that comes to mind for now. You just have to deal with it."

Now taking it all in, Peter just realized he hadn't taken his shower yet. Smelling of hot and sweaty passionate sex didn't help the matter either. Seeing the woman laying on top of him gave him an idea.

"Hey, wanna take a shower?"

Whipping her head up at breakneck speed, she got up to process what he said. A shower would do her wonders, especially after what just took place. Besides she was damp and humid which further proved her point so she took him up on his offer.

"Sure, why not?" She then got up feeling the cum ooze leak down her thighs which gave her more of a reason to shower.

Seeing as both of them were in their birthday suits, it saved them time for stepping in. They made sure to prevent any intercourse seeing as that would have contradicted the meaning of the shower. Yes, they did make out but that was about it.

After they were done, Peter put on a pair of boxer briefs while SonSon donned one of his tees with her original pair of panties as the other ones were out of commission for the time being. He had to admit, she looked really hot right now.

Now dressed and clean, they both laid on the bed snuggling each other. Then it occurred to Peter, she wasn't going home.

"Not going home?"

A bit sleepy, she opened her eyes to look at him. "Huh? No, I wanna stay here for the night. I already text the girls so they don't have to worry about me."

Then he asked another question, "So what about work?"

"Change of clothes and I know you have an iron around." Peter was genuinely surprised at her preparations for tonight.

With another question, he pinched one of her nipples seeing as they were piercing through his shirt which caused SonSon to moan.

"I thought you said you didn't do bras." He asked with a grin.

She giggled at that statement. "Special occasion tonight. Won't happen every time though."

"Well, have a nice sleep and I love you, remember that."

"Love...you...too." Closing her eyes, she had a serene and satisfied smile on her face.

As one night of misunderstandings were thrown out the window. They both thought of the many nights like this to come. Especially to SonSon, her frustration had been satisfied and she was happy at what came to place. She had a caring boyfriend and a prospective relationship that was unpredictable. Even though she had many worries, she would just worry about them later. As long as nights this came more often, nothing else really mattered.

* * *

A/N: I've looked at my recent stories and noticed some mistakes that I've been usually having such as obvious misspelling, irregular sentences and crazy usage of pronouns. I hoped I fixed all of that with this story seeing that I really did do a lot of proofreading to make sure sentences were fragmented right. Hope you have a good read and have a nice summer. A review would be nice even though I do this as more of a hobby to stimulate usage of the brain's capacity. Peace out fellow readers!

Also, what does anybody about Storm and Spider-Man having a child? What do you think the child's powers would be and how do you think it will affect their life? I'm asking about this because I actually asked someone for permission to use their story about a Spider-Man x Storm romance. It would be nice to hear you thoughts about it. Until next time which hopefully will be pretty soon.


End file.
